Hunting Buddies
by Dragon with two hearts
Summary: Sweden, while hunting, runs into an unexpected new friend. Uses human names at some points. SuFin pairing. K  for a small mention of what is probably an inaccurate medical procedure. Warning: contains Sealand.


Sweden tromped through the snow in the mountains of his country. In his hands was a gun, ideal for shooting deer, which is precisely why he was outside in the dead of winter. Scanning the sparse forest, he watched for any and all motion, patiently waiting for the first careless mammal.

A small cracking noise caught his attention, and he saw the silhouette of a doe through the trees. The animal was taking its time moving through the underbrush, and Sweden began to grow impatient. When the first flash of hide showed clearly from the trees, he took aim, not noticing the fast footsteps in the snow behind him.

Sweden clicked the safety off, and a blue blur shot out from the vicinity behind him, showering him in snow, and startling him into squeezing the trigger. The blue blur hit the deer at the same time the bullet hit it. Sweden was not too concerned- he would be able to see the strange thing that shocked him like that- until a ringing "JÄVLAR" echoed through the woods. It was unexpected, to say the least, and Sweden hurried to where the deer fell, hoping whoever he hit was okay.

There was a large puddle of blood around the deer corpse, but it had no bullet wound, only long gashes in its neck (which, Sweden presumed, was what killed it). Red speckled the snow in a staggered path away from the deer, disappearing entirely a few feet away. Sweden followed it to the end, taking into account the shreds of what appeared to be tree bark around the final blood dot.

"'M s'rry f'r h'rt'n' ya. I c'n dr'ss y'r inj'ry f'r ya if ya c'm out," He mumbled to the near echoing silence.

He received no answer, and turned to gather up the deer carcass when a rather large amount of blood splashed into his hair. At least, he assumed it was blood, as he saw several spot of red dotting the snow in a circle around him that had certainly not been there before. The cascade made him look into the trees.

Something glared back.

It was unlike really anything he had seen before (except maybe around Norway's place). It appeared to be a young boy, maybe around Sealand's age (visible, not actual), but the creature had an impressive pair of horns, bat-like wings and a stiff tail tipped with an arrowhead. The thing glared at him, growling with blood leaking from between its teeth. That's when Sweden noticed the blood dripping from a hole near its lower ribs. Sweden tried to reach up to help it, but the thing flinched backwards. This must have been a bit much effort for it, because it slipped out of the tree a moment later in a dead faint.

Sweden kicked the door of his house open. "T'no! A l'ttle h'lp?"

Finland, knowing that Sweden only used their human names if it was urgent, immediately came running in from the kitchen. "Sve? What happened, are you hurt?" Finland began fussing over his 'husband'.

Sweden spared a moment to admire how adorable his wife was before turning and kneeling on the threshold, showing the unconscious boy to him.

"Sve! What the hell happened?" Finland had a mild panic attack at the copious amounts of blood on the boy.

"Accid'ntly shot at h'm. C'n ya dr'ss his wounds?" Sweden's reply was tinged with regret. "I'd do it m'self, b't I d'n't kn'w the f'rst thng about b'llet inj'ries."

"You shot this poor boy? What did he-" Finland's berating ended when he caught sight of the unusual skin tone. "Sve…?"

"I n'd to g't the deer."

Finland sighed when Sweden left, but, remembering his task, began hurrying around gathering medical supplies. The boy hadn't moved from his prone position, so Finland gently cleaned out the hole in his ribs, extracting the bullet with a pair of tweezers and sewing it back up. As he was wrapping the wounded area with gauze, the strange boy began batting at his hands.

"Dragon, go somewhere else, I'm sleeping."

Finland murmured a few soothing words, finishing off the gauze. He pattet the boy's head a few times, marveling at how unusually soft it was. Actually, Finland thought the whole creature was soft, as though he was covered in a wispy layer of fur.

"Dragon, I thought I told you to go away." There was a small pause in the one-sided conversation, "No! Do not get the axe! G-get away! Waah!" With a yell, the creature woke up, jumping back defensively from Finland.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I? Where's the guy who shot me?"

Finland looked at a loss as to what to do, and settled for looking shocked. This was an unexpected turn of events, as the boy seemed entirely too lucid for just waking up.

"Oyah, calm down. You're injured."

The boy stopped his ranting to glare momentarily at Finland. "Who are you?"

"Well, my name is Tino, and my husband, Berwald, is the one who brought you here."

The boy seemed satisfied with that, and settled down.

"So who are you?"

"Kasen, a dracomorphicus."

"O-oh? And what's a draco-whatever you said?"

"I'd show you, but the bandages would rip. I'll show you in a few hours."

There were a few moments of awkward silence, interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"That's probably Ber with the deer." Finland stood up to go let him in, but jumped back with a yelp.

Kasen, curious as he was, leaned over to see who was in the door. There was the tall man who shot him, but now he was accompanied by a man of equal height in a trenchcoat and a small boy in a sailor suit.

Kasen slunk behind a different door as the boy ran inside the house. Finland and the trenchcoat man exchanged a few more words, and Sweden dragged the now gutted deer carcass inside. The door to the outside closed, and Finland wandered back to the room they had been sitting in.

"Kasen? Where'd you go?"

"Hello there! Who are you?" A hyperactive and somewhat British voice asked behind Kasen, sending him to the top of the door in seconds with a yelp of fear.

"Peter, did you find Kasen?" Finland peeked around the door, but only saw Sealand there, looking up with an awed smile. Finland followed his gaze, and chucked quietly at Kasen quivering with fear on the top of the door. "Kasen, this is our son. You can come down now."

Peter laughed and shot to another room of the house as Kasen shimmied his way down the door.

"So how do you guys know Russia?" Kasen asked, almost casually.

"Oh, he's tried to get me to live with-" Finland cut his sentence off with a startled look, "H-how do you know about that?"

"Well, we got really drunk one day…" Kasen let the sentence hang.

"So you've probably guessed which ones we are?"

"Ja. You're Finland, Berwald is Sweden, and Peter is…"

"Sealand."

"Never heard of that country before." Kasen hummed quietly, before changing the subject, "Hey, what time is it?"

"About 4:30. Why?"

"Scheiße, I gotta get back to my place! Hey, you wanted to find out why I'm a dracomorphicus, right?"

"A wh't?" Sweden chose a very opportune moment to walk in.

"C'mon, We have to go outside."

They gathered just outside the door, looking at Kasen expectantly.

"Hey, before I go… Sweden, you wanna be hunting buddies?"

Sweden looked surprised at the offer, and agreed without even thinking about it.

Kasen nodded at the affirmation, spreading the wings on his back. In a blink-and-you'll-miss-it kind of moment, suddenly, there was no more Kasen. In his place stood a larger dragon of the same coloration.

"Oyahhh! Kasen, what happened?" Finland looked mildly frantic, Sweden passive, and Sealand like he was being forcibly held back by his father.

"I live just in the mountains. There's a small cave. Talk to you guys later." Without much pomp, Kasen spread his wings and torpedoed into the air, leaving behind a mushroom-cloud of snow.

"I don't believe what just happened," Finland muttered.

"Me eth'r."

**That's the end. In regards to the title, I guess I took a bit getting to the point, but that's always been a problem of mine. That's why I joined FanFiction, to become a better writer.**


End file.
